<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oof by Schaus_Swalowtail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225931">Oof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schaus_Swalowtail/pseuds/Schaus_Swalowtail'>Schaus_Swalowtail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Peter Hale, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune, Sane Peter Hale, well sane for Peter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schaus_Swalowtail/pseuds/Schaus_Swalowtail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yikes! how do I summary?</p>
<p>so basically the pack sucks balls and Stiles moves on down to Mystic Falls.  the Nogitsune is there, it's a whole thing, Peter isn't a jerk(most of the time(some of the time)) and Derek can't keep it in his pants.  Stefan is sad and we don't Stan a sad whiny murder boi so Klaus is on a mission to fix it while he does his normal stuff like murdering Aunt Jenna.</p>
<p>is that how you summary?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Rebekah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Clown's don't bounce would have been the best Victorious episode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck everything.</p><p>Maybe I would have known that my life would be shit after the guy I roasted came back to life, or maybe when I got kidnaped and beaten but my friends couldn’t be bothered to notice. Maybe when two of my friends were kidnaped and then killed, or when I was possessed by a thousand year old fox spirt and killed one of my best friends. It turns out it took my father dyeing for me to take a hint. I should have known that my friends would be shitty, because they always were. I should have fucking known that Scott would blame me for getting Possessed, for being too weak, for being human…For Allison dyeing. But I was naïve, somehow after all the blood spilled, I still had a sliver of hope that my friends, my family, still loved me. I was wrong.</p><p>“you pathetic pice of shit, can’t you do anything right, first you killed Allison and now Lydia is in the hospital because of you!”, Scott screamed as he held me against the wall by my throat, way harder than Derek ever would, because when Derek did it he was jut showing that he could choke me if he wanted, Scott is actually choking me.</p><p>Deaton spoke up from where he was creeping in the corner, “Scott you need to stop, if you kill him you will lose your Alpha spark”, what a load of bullshit, Peter and I looked through every single smidgen of information we could find on True Alphas and not only are they a myth but Deaton knows they are. He would have to since the only way Scott got a spark is if Deaton gave him the Hale spark.</p><p>Scott’s hand loosened enough for me to collapse on the floor gasping for breath, then the fucker kicked me, broke my ribs and then my hand when I went to protect myself. I glared at the pack who just watched as my supposed best friend beat the shit out of me.</p><p>They didn’t even look like they wanted to help.</p><p>The next day I called up my best friend Caroline to let her know that I’ll be heading back to Mystic falls. We still own the house…well mansion really, mom wanted us to move back to Mystic after she died, we were only supposed to be visiting Beacon for a week to see my grandma back then.</p><p>Caroline was thrilled to hear for me and I couldn’t help but feel guilty, realizing I abandoned her for Scott and his Werewolf gang. so I bought her a necklace and sent flowers to her house, hopefully there will be no resentment towards me when I get there. Luckily I turned 18 last month or else I wouldn’t be able to own the house let alone live by myself.</p><p>After a few more calls to friends I found out Tyler’s dad died, so I called a moving company and made plans to be in Mystic in less than a week so I can make it to the Mayor’s funeral. I never really liked Mayor Lockwood, but Ty is one of my friends, even if he can be a dick sometimes. I’m excited for the drama of Mystic, excited for something non-life threatening.</p>
<hr/><p>“where are you going?”, I whirled around to see Peter sitting on my couch, I was almost finished packing up my kitchen, I was hoping to be gone before anyone could remember my existence.</p><p>Well at least it’s just Peter, “Virginia, going to see some friends”</p><p>“and you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?”, he gasped dramatically and put his hand to his neck to clutch imaginary pearls, “you’re really gonna leave me all alone with those idiots?”</p><p>“are you offended or are you threatening to kill them in my absence?”, I asked and put some more forks in the box.</p><p>I always did find Peter to be amusing, his humor and gray morals make for interesting conversations, not to mention he’s been trying to get in my pants since that night in the garage.</p><p>“how about both?”, he offered and started helping me pack, “seriously though sweetheart, I don’t know how well I can control my blood lust if Scott keeps making such idiotic choices”</p><p>“what did he do now?”</p><p>Peter turned to face me looking genuinely confused, “he beat the shit out of his smartest pack member, and my favorite, causing said pack member to move across the country”</p><p>“Awe, you do care”, I hugged him, “Imma miss you too creeper wolf”</p><p>“why will you miss Peter”, damn wolves breaking in to my house!  I watched as Derek walked down the stairs, “Stiles?”</p><p>“why can’t you guys use the door like normal people?”, I asked and grabbed a towel, because apparently Derek decided to walk here in the rain.</p><p>Peter snickered as I dried Derek’s hair, “well sweetheart, we aren’t normal people”, they both flashed their eyes in sync.</p><p>“show offs”, I threw the towel in to the laundry pile and turned to Derek, “when did you get back in town?”</p><p>“an hour ago, are you moving?”, wow how observant of you grumpy wolf</p><p>I rolled my eyes and took a knife from Peter who had stopped putting stuff away and was just sharpening my kitchen knives now, “yes, I’m sure Peter can fill you in on why, I have to go empty the drier”, I grabbed the clothes hamper and went in to the laundry room, glad I didn’t have to se Derek’s face when Peter told him how I got Lydia hurt.</p><p>I walked back out only to be pulled in to a hug by strong arms, Peter is laughing at my shocked face in the kitchen so the arms must belong to-“I can’t believe Scott would be so stupid”, Derek growled out, his face in its beta shift.</p><p>“I-It’s no big deal Derek, just take some deep breaths”</p><p>After a few minutes he calmed down and looked more human, sure unnaturally attractive, but human.</p><p>“it is a big deal”, Derek finally said, “you didn’t let me blame myself for what….Kate did to me and my family, I won’t let you feel guilty about Allison.”</p><p>I shrugged, “what about Lydia, she got hurt because of me too”</p><p>“no, it sounds like to me, that you came up with a great plan, and then when Scott’s new friend Liam didn’t follow the plan Lydia got hurt, how could that be your fault?”</p><p>Stupid wolf and his Logic, “it really doesn’t matter Der, what’s done is done”</p><p>“it matters”, both Wolves argued at once.</p><p>“fine, whatever, just use your Wolfie strength to help me pack faster, the moving company will be here at 9 tomorrow morning”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. wut r u doing step-bro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ew.</p>
<p>I woke up sweaty and surrounded by attractive men, well I guess the attractive men part is good, but sweating on them….not so much.</p>
<p>I had to use all my strength to throw Derek’s arm off of me, sadly the same could not be said for Peter’s arms, because Peter who apparently was a koala in another life, Is holding on.</p>
<p>“Stalker Wolf let go”, and most likely just to aggravate me more, he squeezed me tighter, “Come on Peter, let go”</p>
<p>Stupid handsome werewolf, he’s not sweating, in fact he’s probably the reason I’m sweating with his stupid raised body temperature and ridiculous need to cuddle.  He seemed to cuddle closer at the same time Derek did and I <em>DID NOT</em> squeak.</p>
<p>After an hour of this, the doorbell rang, “ha, fuck you guys, let go”</p>
<p>Derek whispered something I couldn’t hear and Peter laughed, I glared at them knowing full well it was about me, “Nephew, would you mind getting the door?”</p>
<p>Derek rolled his eyes but removed himself from the snuggle party on my bed and went to let in the Moving company peoples, at least that’s who Peter say’s it is.</p>
<p>Eventually Peter got up to and went to make us breakfast.</p>
<p>I looked around my unrecognizable room, the only thing in here is my mattress on the floor, there’s small holes in the walls from where I had thumb tacks and the paint is ripped off where my posters were.  The scuff marks from me wheeling back my chair from my desk to my bed all the time, and claw marks on the window sill from the pack climbing in and out.</p>
<p>There’s paint on one of the walls from when I used to paint, from before my mom died.  Closet door is partially off it’s hinges from when I was fourteen and Scott and I thought it would be funny to try and climb on top of it.</p>
<p>The room is full of memories, it’s where I spent most of my time for 4 four years of my life.  The good memories bring a smile to my face but the bad ones, god the bad ones are worse than they should be.</p>
<p>The closet is where I hid when my mom couldn’t remember who I was and thought I was going to hurt her, it’s also where I stayed when dad got to drunk to control his temper and yelled at me for every little thing.</p>
<p>Derek’s pinned me against almost every wall in this room to threaten me, this is where I first learned about werewolves, where Scott first attacked me.</p>
<p>“Stiles the Movers want to know where if you’re taking all the furniture?”, Derek interrupted my musings, my progressing downward spiral.</p>
<p>I smiled gratefully, “I’ve got it”</p>
<p>I walked downstairs and spent the next hour helping the Movers and putting stuff in my jeep.  I decided to sell all the furniture since the Mansion still has our old furniture in it.  I even sold the recliner, kitchen table, and several chairs to Derek for $480 because the Loft has no furniture, I made sure Peter didn’t tell him that the Recliner alone was probably worth $500.  Derek deserves nice things.</p>
<p>“okay, your stuff should be at you’re house in 3-5 days depending on the weather, if you aren’t home when we get there then we will leave a note on the door and come back the next day.”</p>
<p>“alright, thanks!”, once they had all left Peter hugged me from behind, “must you be so clingy Zombie wolf?”</p>
<p>“yes”, Peter said and not so subtly scent marked my arms</p>
<p>Derek sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall, “he’s feeling Possessive because you’re leaving”</p>
<p>“oh”, I guess that makes sense, for both or them actually, I mean the Hale pack was eliminated in such a violent way and then Peter killed his niece on accident and then Derek lost all three of his Betas, I’m the only one who has been pack to them because I wanted to, not because I needed to.</p>
<p>Peter made a wired grumbling noise in his chest and sniffed my hair, “I’m gonna kill McCall for scaring you away”</p>
<p>“don’t get caught”, I whispered, I know Peter won’t actually Kill Scott, he’s scared of being an Alpha with no pack again.  Derek might though, maybe not on purpose, and definitely without thinking about the consequences, but he would do it.</p>
<p>“okay”, Derek stood up and clapped his hands, “no one is killing Scott, maiming….maybe, but no killing, now let’s go get lunch so Stiles can get on the road”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hi papa johns? your my faaaavorite Pizza place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting some fast food we all drove to the Beacon Hills Park and found some picnic tables to sit at, I snuck the keys to my house and a letter for Peter in to his car, and after eating I was gone.</p>
<p>After a long and taxing drive involving a lot of energy drinks, coffee, and curly fries I reached Virginia, a few more minutes and I was in Mystic Falls.</p>
<p>It was like a switch was flipped in my head as I crossed the town line and I started laughing, it was like all the stress and pain was replaced with a euphoric bliss, the feeling of impending doom fading slowly, and excitement to see my friends bringing a smile to my face.</p>
<p>I drove to my house and took a deep breath as I hopped out of the car, the air is colder and dryer here than in California and it burned my lungs a little as I inhaled, but it still felt more refreshing than any breath I’ve taken since Scott was bit.</p>
<p>I ignored my phone going off as I unlocked the door, Lydia and Scott have been calling me constantly for the past two hours, at first I thought they realized I was gone until I read their text messages, apparently they need information.  Something about a sudden Magical Imbalance in Beacon that Deaton is worried about.</p>
<p>I opened the door and sneezed, it looks like this place hasn’t been cleaned in years, and since I know dad pay’s a maid to clean this place that’s not gonna fly.  At least the Furniture all has tarps over it so it’s probably cleaner than the floor.</p>
<p>After unloading my jeep I carried my stuff up to the Master bedroom and put my stuff away, I found that ironically enough the more sophisticated design fit’s me more than my old room does.  Of course I still put all my figurines on the dresser and had to stack my books as the book shelf is too small.  Considering this is less than 1/4<sup>th</sup> of my book’s I’m glad for the study connecting to the room that is lined with book shelves.</p>
<p>My phone rang again and I glanced at it just to be sure, and it wasn’t Lydia or Scott, it’s Malia.  Malia who I lost my Virginity to, Malia who said she loved me, Malia who just stood by and let Scott beat the shit out of me.</p>
<p>I didn’t even let the call ring out and just declined the call before blocking her number along with the rest of the McCall pack’s.  then I threw on some sleep pants and a hoodie before going to sleep, sure it’s only 4pm, but I drove for three days and only slept four hours in the back seat of my jeep.</p>
<p>I woke up 15 hours later at 7 AM.  I stretched and changed in to some of my ‘fancy clothes’, I never really wore them because when I did Scott would ask me if I was trying to become the new Jackson so I could date Lydia.  But Scott’s not here to fuck with me so who cares.</p>
<p>After I dressed I decided to go to the Gilberts, I haven’t seen anyone since Elena’s parent’s funeral, hell I haven’t really talked to anyone since then.  I knocked on the door and waited, eventually some guy who I don’t know opened the door, probably one of Elena’s Aunt’s friends.</p>
<p>“hi, are Elena or Jeremy here?”, the guy looked at me somewhat suspicious before turning around and calling for the other teens,</p>
<p>“what’s up Alaric?”, I heard Jeremy ask as he came down the stairs.  So the guy’s mane is Alaric, he seems really comfortable around Jer, maybe him and Jenna are banging, that would be interesting, Jenna deserves a good guy, hopefully he can be that.</p>
<p>“yo kid!”, I shouted, he turned slowly and then tackled me, thank god I put on some muscle while avoiding death or else he would have knocked us both over, “Jer, let me breath”</p>
<p>He shook his head and I laughed again, “is your sister home?”</p>
<p>“no, she’s with her boyfriend”</p>
<p>I paused, “Elena has a boyfriend”</p>
<p>Jeremy let go of me and took a half step back, “er…yeah, she didn’t tell you about Stefan?”</p>
<p>“no, how long have they been together, is he hot, how tall is he, is he nice?”, I asked rapid fire</p>
<p>He held up his hands in surrender, “a few months, ask Caroline, probably 6 foot, yes”</p>
<p>“okay, and is he good to Lena?”</p>
<p>“I…I guess, I don’t know I’ve been a bit checked out”, he looked down guiltily and he looks poutier than Isaac when I told him I wouldn’t move to France with him and Chris.</p>
<p>I shrugged, “you’re her brother, it’s not your job, so…..wanna come over to my house for a party?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I wanna be a modern dancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alaric cleared his throat and Jeremy turned to the adult, “oh, right, Alaric this is Stiles, he used to live in Mystic but his family moved a few years ago when his mom got sick”</p><p>“it’s nice to meet you Stiles”, the man shook my hand</p><p>I smiled, “nice to meet you too Alaric, are you a friend of Jenna’s?”</p><p>Jeremy laughed, “sure friends, Alaric basically lives here”</p><p>“ohhhhh, that’s cool, so Jer, Party, my house?”, I asked</p><p>he rolled his eyes, “sure Sti, as if your dad would agree to that”</p><p>“oh….yeah about that, Jer can we talk, alone?”, I glanced at Alaric, I’m sure he’s a cool guy, he would have to be if Jenna hasn’t killed him yet, but I don’t want to tell my friend that his god father is dead in front of someone, hell I waited weeks to tell Jer so that I could tell him in person.</p><p>“is everything okay?”</p><p>I couldn’t lie to him so instead so I grabbed his arm and pulled him all the way to his room.  I sat down on his bed and stared at my hands until he sat beside me, “Sti what’s going on, you’re scaring me”</p><p>“Jer….a couple weeks ago there was a serial killer in Beacon, he was killing people and then calling the police for something minor, when the police would get there he would kill them too….my dad responded to one of the calls and he was shot in the head”, I took a ragged breath, “he’s gone kid”</p><p>His eyes teared up, a frown marring his features, “god Sti, are you okay?”</p><p>“n-no, he and I…we were fighting at the time, something bad happened to me and dad wanted me to start seeing a therapist again, we got in an argument about it, and now he’s gone”</p><p>“fuck”, he stook up an started pacing, “they catch the guy who did this”</p><p>I thought of the Were-lion, his body ripped to shreds by my magic after Peter ripped out his throat, “yeah, he’s dead”</p><p>“good”, the viciousness in his voice shocked me, but I knew exactly how he felt.</p><p>The absolute pain I felt when I found out my father was dead, it’s not something I can put in to words, the terror and anguish that took over my body, it felt like I was being possessed by the Nogitsune all over again.  Like I wasn’t in control, like I couldn’t help anyone.  The vengeance I desired was unlike anything I’ve felt before, the blood lust I felt even as his body was cooling on the dirty ground.</p><p>“so, Party at my place, I have beer”, I said and he just hugged me while sobbing, and for the first time in my life I wished I was crying.</p><p>He sniffled and I smiled when I noticed he was asleep, “okay kid, I’m gonna go see your sister, take a nap okay?”</p><p>“m’kay”</p><p> Helped him climb in to bed and made my way back downstairs, Alaric is watching TV and I waved as I walked out the door on my way to the Grill where hopefully my friends will be.</p><p>It took ten minutes for me to find a parking spot, apparently the grill gained popularity since I was hear last year.  I spotted Bonnie and Caroline immediately and walked over to them, I sat beside Care and grinned when they both squealed excitedly and Care hugged me, “hey girls, so tell me about Elena’s boyfriend”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. hulk smash ;)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline and Bonnie just stared at me for a moment before Care promptly word vomited, “oh my god, they are so cute together, Stefan is so hot, he’s tall and blond, but his hair is shorter than Matt’s, he has gorgeous green eyes and his ass, plus he’s broody so you’re type”</p><p>“Nah, Stefan is too nice for Stiles, oh god, Damon is his type, dark hair, blue eyes, awful personality….abs”, Bonnie and Care both giggled</p><p>“who’s Damon?”</p><p>Bonnie looked annoyed that he was mentioned, like she didn’t bring him up, “he’s Stefan’s dick of a brother, he’s like 25 or something”</p><p>“and he is super-hot”, Caroline added, “he’s also in love with Elena, it’s a whole thing”</p><p>“and Stefan, is he good with Elena, respects her?”</p><p>Bonnie shrugged, “he’s okay, but he only got with her because she looks like his ex”</p><p>“I think he’s perfectly charming”</p><p>“yeah well so is my friend Peter and he’s killed like six people”, I said under my breath.</p><p>Peter really is charming when he wants to be, but the rest of the time he’s a little shit.  Something he likes to use against me, he charms the pants off of everyone, making me seem crazy when I had been telling them how awful he can be.</p><p>“so how have you been Sti?”, Care asked and not so subtly checked me out, not in like a ‘Oooh stiles looks super sexy today’, type way, more like she was trying to tell if I’ve lost weight and if I’m wearing long sleeves because I did something unsavory.</p><p>I shrugged, “Okay I guess”</p><p>“why only okay?”, Bonnie prodded, obviously catching on to what Caroline is attempting to do, the two of them are the soul reason I have good mental health, because when I don’t they kidnap me and make me watch bad rom-coms until I break down and tell them everything.</p><p>“my dad died, my friends died, my still living friends beat me up, and some other shit I don’t want to talk about”, the Nogitsune, the Alpha pack, Gerard Argent.</p><p>“what!”, Care hugged me again and this time Bon got up to hug me too, “what happened, when did it happen?”</p><p>“in the field, a couple weeks ago”, I kissed her cheek when I saw she was crying, “I’m okay Care, I’m coping, the healthy way…I heard about Ty’s dad, I also heard that you, Care bear, were in the hospital, what happened?”</p><p>“Tyler was driving Matt and I home, and then his head started to hurt really bad, he was screaming and then he crashed the car, at first I felt fine and we were all really worried about Tyler, but then I passed out, internal bleeding”, she whispered</p><p>“well fuck”, it was my turn to hug her, “you’re all better now though?”</p><p>“yeah”, she does look better, actually she looks more than better and if I didn’t know there is wolves bane infused in my clothes and laced in my shampoo, I would so think she’s a Wolf.  Maybe she’s something else….I need to do research.</p><p>“did Elena tell you about John and Isobel?”, Bonnie asked obviously reaching to change the subject from Caroline’s accident.</p><p>Who is Isobel, Elena’s Uncle John?, “no, why?”</p><p>They both looked at each other with their creepy, telepathy, face reading, thing, “just some drama, Elena should be the one to tell you”</p><p>“okaaaaaaay then”, we sat and gossiped bout everyone, something I got much better at during my friendship with Lydia and Allison.</p><p>We ended up eating lunch and dinner there, we probably would have stayed longer but Caroline’s mom made her go home.</p><p>“Party at my house, in like…..three days, bring snacks, it’s gonna be small, inner circle only…Plus Elena’s boy toy so that I can interrogate him.”</p><p>“okay mom”, they got in Bonnies car and we all went home.</p><p>Talking with the girls was weird, I mean 4 years with little contact Is a long time, bit I still didn’t expect it to be so awkward, like there was always something they weren’t telling me.  It felt a lot like talking to the pack after we stopped being friends and they were just using me for information.</p><p>Hopefully I’m just misreading the situation, maybe it’s just because we haven’t seen each other in a long time and not because they don’t want to be friends anymore.  Still, between whatever it is they aren’t saying and the fact that everything I tell them about the last four years is either a lie or severely edited.</p><p>I spent an hour or so unpacking the few boxes that were in my jeep, after an hour though I had to leave some unpacked and just clean up.  The whole house is covered in dust and it look like our pool hasn’t been cleaned since we moved to Beacon.  I wonder if I can sue the Cleaning lady dad hired since she clearly hasn’t been doing what she’s paid to do.</p><p>I took a few pictures of the rooms before cleaning them, especially the living room where I looks like someone had a party and smells of stale beer.  Hell I’ll probably have to get new carpet with the amount of stains in here.</p><p>Three more hours of cleaning, just the first floor, and I decided it was time to try and sleep, the rest can wait till tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. no this is Patrick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day started out pretty boring, I made myself breakfast with the eggs I brought with me from Beacon, and continued cleaning/unpacking.  At one point I managed to figure out how the speaker system in the house works and turn on some music, which is probably why I didn’t hear my phone go off and had no clue Matt and Caroline were coming over until they were at the door.</p><p>“Care Bear!  Matty!  Come on in, sorry about the…filth”</p><p>Caroline immediately sneezed, “it smells like Bleach in here, what are you doing?”</p><p>“deep cleaning sorry, I’ll open a window”, I jogged over to the windows and of course tripped over air, because I’m just so cool.  I ignored Caroline giggling and accepted Matt’s hand helping me up, “I’m fine thanks for asking”</p><p>Matt helped me open the windows but apparently even he couldn’t help himself, “good to know some things never change Sti”</p><p>“I hate you all”, I murmured and walked in to my kitchen, “so why are you guys here?”</p><p>“we”, Matt started and Caroline shot him a look, “okay I, came to see if you needed help unpacking, Caroline came to talk about the party you’re throwing”</p><p>“oh, thanks man, I don’t really have much to unpack at the moment, the movers haven’t delivered the rest of my shit yet, but if you want to stay and help me clean up I promise free food”</p><p>Matt looked around, “I want Chinese food”</p><p>“fuck yeah, you are the best Matty, and Care, what is it you wish to talk about Milady Forbes?”</p><p>She sighed, “right, I just wanted to warn you that Damon will probably crash the party, also, he has requested that I inform you he is only 22 not 25”</p><p>“how did he know you told me he was 25?”, I asked confused</p><p>“Bonnie and I couldn’t agree on his age on the way home last night so we called Stefan and asked him, but apparently Damon was being a dick and eavesdropping”</p><p>I shrugged, what’s one more person, “tell him to bring expensive alcohol and I won’t kick him out”</p><p>“yeah okay”, she seemed disappointed, I wonder what Damon did that made everyone hate him so much, “well I’m gonna head out”</p><p>“kay, bye Care”, then she and Matt kissed, that’s new, that wasn’t something that came up yesterday.</p><p>I waited for her to leave and then Punched Matt’s shoulder, “dude, you’re dating Caroline?”</p><p>“yeah man, for a couple weeks now”, he said and looked around, “where do we start?”</p><p>“you best be good to her son, if you aren’t then I will rip off your limbs and play All Star by Smash Mouth on repeat while you bleed out”, I smiled and patted him on the back.</p><p>I know Matt will be good to Care, but I might as well give him some extra incentive and some consequences to consider before his actions.</p><p>We cleaned for a while and I invited Jer and Ty over to help us out, Ty couldn’t come because his mom wouldn’t let him and Jer said he was busy so Matty and I worked away.</p><p>We had Chinese for lunch and I sent him home for dinner.  I learned a lot from Matt, apparently Vicky is missing, Bonnie’s grams is dead, Elena and Jeremy’s uncle John is in town, so is Ty’s uncle.  There have been a lot of animal attacks…so odds are Mystic won’t be as normal as I wanted.</p><p>Once Matt was gone I started texting Peter and Derek.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Little Red:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Heeeeeeey</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Little Red:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> So</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Little Red:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> what do you know about mystic Falls???</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Zombie-Wolf:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Why do you want to know about Mystic Falls?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Little Red:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> that wasn’t an answer :(</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Grumpy-Wolf:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Stiles.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Little Red:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> don’t “Stiles.” me!!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Zombie-Wolf:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> are you IN Mystic Falls?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Little Red:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> ……</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Grumpy-Wolf:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Stiles!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Zombie-Wolf:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Stiles!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Little Red:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> yes, I am</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Little Red:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> why?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Zombie-Wolf:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> god damn you Stiles, call me now!</em>
</p><hr/><p>I didn’t.</p><p>But that’s only because Caroline called me, so I had to answer her or she would worry, and she can kick my ass way faster than Peter could, distance wise at least.</p><p>“hello?”</p><p>“hey Sti!  Wanna have dinner at the Grill?  Elena and Stefan will be there”</p><p>“dang Care, I would love to, but I’m tired from cleaning all day so Imma go to bed, make sure Matty does the same?”</p><p>“oh….yeah of course”, I could hear her obvious disappointment, she probably wanted to watch me threaten Stefan’s life.  She can watch me do so at the party…if I can get my house cleaned up in time, and go shopping.</p><p>“maybe we can hang out tomorrow, just you and me?”, I suggested, hopefully this can make up for being unavailable, and relive me of any guilt from lying about why I can’t go.</p><p>“that sounds great Sti, text me tomorrow when you can hang out”</p><p>“of course, bye”</p><p>“bye!”</p><p>I hung up and immediately called Peter.  I spent the next three hours on the phone with peter and then the four after that researching.  So, basically there’s Vampires, despite the fact that Derek definitely told me they don’t exist.</p><p>After my extensive research, I found out Stefan and Damon are both probably Vamp’s, meaning that if Caroline is indeed something than that’s probably it.  I also found some inconsistent records surrounding Elena’s birth along with her dad’s medical practice, he was making way more money than he should be no matter how successful he was.  After seeing pictures of Katherine Peirce I gave up and went to bed.</p><p>The next morning I dove straight in to research again, I went in depth, found out the founders of Mystic probably weren’t the actual founders.  I hacked in to the Sherriff’s station’s computers and found out that they do not know nearly as much about Vampires as I found out in one day.  I found out some shit about Bonnie, or more importantly her family and their connections to Salem.</p><p>After I was done looking I still found more, there’s two fucking types of werewolves!</p><p>From what I could find there is the type like Peter and Derek who can change at will, stay mostly human, and have Alpha, Beta, and Omega dynamics.  Then there’s the other type who only can change during the full moon, turn in to actual wolves, have no dynamics, and it’s extremely painful for them to shift.</p><p>I’m somewhat confused on how their pack’s work when they have no Alpha’s or Betas, maybe it’s a political or respect, or maybe an age or physical strength, maybe something like in actual Wolf Packs.</p><p>I did some more extensive research in to Katherine and was more than relived when I confirmed she and Elena are separate people and she’s some sort of Doppelganger.  The witches and Mages I have contact with from when I was still in Scott’s Pack we thankfully still willing to help me while I have no pack to back up my power.</p><p>Apparently there are 15 active doppelganger lines that they know of, and 4 of them, including Elena, are integral parts of spells that mess with the balance.</p><p>As a spark I am even more involved in balance than Witches or even Druids, Sparks are a middle ground, like if Witches are bad their magic corrupts them and they can’t ever get back their pure magic that will function properly, they have to keep the balance.  When Druids go bad they become Drach’s, which is irreversible as the power corrupts not only their magic but also their minds.</p><p>Sparks are a middle ground, not good, not evil, just like I am, most Sparks are morally gray.  Witches try too keep the balance of Nature, but often times they get stuck up in ‘the way things should be’, that they forget.  Nature does not create what it cannot handle.</p><p>Which seems to be the case with the spell that Elena is tied to, a witch couldn’t handle or comprehend what Nature could, so she changed it.  Though from what I can tell she also created the unbalance when she made Vampires, meaning she should have been punished, most likely by losing her magic or death, but instead she punished her child who was an anomaly in her eyes.</p><p>I found a whole website completely dedicated to breaking the curse she made to fix the balance, it’s a mixture of Vamps, wolves, and witches, all or witch are severely misinformed on what the curse is, but I don’t want to be hunted down and killed by whoever spread the rumors about the curse.</p><p>Around noon I realized I had been sitting still for four hours, and that I forgot about Caroline, “shit!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dear Jackson, i can't feel my face when I'm with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I rushed to Call Caroline and she answered on the second ring, “hello?”</p><p>“shit, hey Care, I am so sorry I didn’t call earlier, I was busy in my own head, do you want to meet up?”</p><p>She giggled, “calm down Sti, we can hang out, meet me at the Grill?”</p><p>“I feel like the only place we ever go is the Grill, but sure”, I smiled and then I caught a look at myself in the mirror, “how about we meet up in like 30 minutes, I need to shower quick”</p><p>“alright see you then”</p><p>I hung up and took a quick shower, carefully not looking at any of the scars on my body so I won’t get stuck in my head thinking about why and how I got them, after all I’m in a rush, if I want to think about my trauma I can do it later.</p><p>I’m sure that I should see a therapist, I have at the least Anxiety and Depression, plus based off some…less than pleasant flashbacks I probably have PTSD as well.  So, that’s fun, am I right?</p><p>I tried on three outfits, unable to find something comfortable and weather appropriate, before deciding on jeans and my signature red hoodie that got me my iconic nickname.  I partnered this with my only pair of shoes with no blood stains and ran out the door.</p><p>Did I speed to the Grill?  Yep, 100%.  But was I late? No, which is the only thing that truly matters, Caroline is worth getting pulled over for.</p><p>Sometime I think I have a crush on Care, because it’s hard for me to separate my platonic feelings from romantic ones, and when everyone tells you this is what being in love feels like, it’s hard to differentiate from being in love with someone and just loving them.  I love Care, but I also love Derek, and I am definitely attracted to Derek, but, it’s just different, I don’t know, it just is!</p><p>“hey Sti, over here!”, Care called out, she’s sitting near the pool tables with lots of food on the table, I felt for the vervain in my pocket.  This would be the perfect time to test her.</p><p>After late night I found about vervain, which is less deadly to Vamps than Wolfsbane is to Werewolves, but more painful.  It can also stop Compulsion which is some creepy mind voodoo that Vamps can do.</p><p>On my way over I noticed the huge smile on Care’s face and decide now wasn’t the time, I instead checked that the bag was sealed all the way, just in case and sat down.</p><p>“so what is our plan for the day Care Bear?”, I asked grinning and taking a bite of the, upsettingly, noncurly fries.</p><p>She smiled back equally as excited for us to get some much needed best friend time, “okay, first we are going shopping with pitstops at all our favorite stores, we end our trip at the arcade, then we will be seeing, drumroll please, Iron Man Two!”</p><p>“yes!”, I was planning to see it alone, but since Caroline is the absolute best, she’s making today the best day ever, “are there any movies out that you want to see as well?”</p><p>“um, I don’t think you’ll like it, but the new Twilight movie?”</p><p>I rolled my eyes, “might as well use all the book knowledge you drilled in my head for good use”</p><p>“yes!”, she cheered which got us a few sour looks from people trying to work on their computers, who does work in a public place and doesn’t expect interruptions, way to be jerks, ya jerks.</p><p>We finished eating and started our super awesome mega fun best friends day.  We started off at my favorite book store in Mystic where I bought about 24 more books than I meant to.  Then we went to Clare’s, which yeah is for kids, but they make nice makeup and jewelry for low prices.  We spent like $50 in there getting Care headbands and earrings, we also, in a moment of unreason got my ears pierced and then bought some earrings for me as well.</p><p>We went to an art store after that, printed some photos from her camera and I bought some new paints and canvas.  We spent about an hour there just talking to the owner of the store about her paintings which are hanging throughout the store.</p><p>Then we went clothes shopping, doing which I promptly forgot the rune tattoos on my arms and that Care didn’t know about them.  She gave a very confusing and frightening speech about how irresponsible and hot they are.  After I made several good points about how it’s my body and I can decide what to do with it, she moved on to finding clothes that accent my tattoos.</p><p>“okay, so I say we go see Iron Man ow and then we hit up Subway for dinner, then we go to see Breaking Dawn”, she suggested, I’m agreeable today so I went along with it.</p><p>Iron Man two was awesome!  Of course not as good as the first one, because nothing is as good as the first one, except for Captain America: the First Avenger. </p><p>We got Subway, which was….well it tasted like Subway.  And then we watched Breaking Dawn, thankfully Allison and I watched the first one when Scotty was trying to get the two of us to bond, so I wasn’t completely lost.</p><p>Some of the movie was a little awkward and some of the lines were delivered in ways that didn’t really fit the way it seemed they should.  I liked the plot though, and really hated Edward and the way he treated Bella at the beginning.  Bella was a bit hard to digest as well, her complete codependency on a boy she has known for less than a year of her life, who made it clear he doesn’t want her.</p><p>Sure heartbreak sucks, but that doesn’t mean you just completely shut down, I doesn’t shine a positive light on Teenage girls and promotes heavily unhealthy relationships to teenagers.  I really hope Caroline doesn’t think this is the ideal relationship like the girls in ‘bite me’ shirts who were sitting behind us.</p><p>I think it’s a good movie when it’s not presented as a romance, in all honesty I think Bella is right when she compares her relationship with Edward to Romeo and Juliet, it’s just a unhealthy, maybe even more so since Romeo didn’t want to kill and feast on Juliet.</p><p>This is really making me think about Elena’s relationship with Stefan…we’ll see when I meet him.</p><p>“can we sleep over at your house Sti?”, she asked moving closer to me, “I need some Sti cuddled and someone to watch Mean Girls with”</p><p>I shrugged noncommittedly, “sure, as long as your mom agrees”</p><p>“yikes, pulling the mom card are ya?”, she asked teasingly</p><p>“sure am, I can and will be the responsible one if I must”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, and I felt disappointed mom energy radiate through my being, “I’ll call her on the way to your house”</p><p>Of course her mom said yes, not to diss Care’s mom or anything, but she’s more absent than my dad was right after my mom died.  She doesn’t really ignore Caroline, but it’s more like she isn’t ever home.  I love Care, and she loves her mom despite what she claims, but I won’t hesitate to tear in to her mom if she does something that hurt’s Caroline.</p><p>“we can sleep in the living room, you go find the movie, I’ll make popcorn…if I have any, which I think I do”, I said and went rummaging through my stuff.</p><p>I found it under the half empty pretzels still in a bag on my counter.  I made it, twice, because I suck and burnt it the first time, but once it was done I brought it to Care and found her already asleep.  So I put on Iron Man 1 and ate the popcorn, I fell asleep halfway through and woke up at the end when the end credits were going.</p><p>I turned it off and snuggled in to Care before falling back asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>